


Resolved Sexual Tension

by Maneuver7



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: After another boring meeting, Dick ends up giving Kaldur a blow job in the Watchtower.





	Resolved Sexual Tension

The Moon was just barely out of sight behind the Earth when the League finally adjourned their monthly brief. The meeting mostly consisted of Batman scolding Guy Gardner. So, nothing new.

Nightwing stretched as he stood up from his seat. Usually Barbra attended these briefs for the Team, but she was treating her father to a birthday dinner, so Dick volunteered to go in her place. As one of her closest friends, Dick would’ve covered for her anyway, but he did have some self-serving reasons to attend the meeting. Namely, getting to spend a couple extra hours with the man who now stood up beside him, rolling his shoulders. 

“I’m glad Batman didn’t have many reprimands for the Team this time.” Aqualad said, stretching his stiff neck.

Nightwing patted the Atlantean on the shoulder, “You’re a good leader, Kal. Amazing in fact.”

Ever the modest one, Kaldur frowned and tried to brush aside the comment. His frown deepened and he reached up a webbed hand to rub at his neck.

“You okay?” Dick asked, momentarily worried Kaldur was trying to hide a major injury as many of the team—Dick included—was wont to do.

“Yes. Just stiff. We were sitting there for some time.”

Dick moved his hand from Kaldur’s shoulder to the muscles joining the Atlantean’s neck and shoulders, massaging into the skin carefully.

Of course, touching Kaldur always made the acrobat’s heart flutter, but he diligently ignored thoughts like “He’s so gorgeous.” or “His skin is so smooth.” or “He smells so nice”. Instead, Dick focused on the giant knot of stress taking over his leader’s back.

“Damn, your muscles are tense. You know you’re allowed to relax now and then, right?” Dick moved behind Aqualad and started massaging with both hands. He knew what he was doing, too. It wasn’t like you grew up as an acrobat and then as Batman’s ward without learning how to properly care for your muscles. 

Kaldur sighed pleasantly under Dick’s ministrations. “Mm. But I never have anyone to relax with.”

Too distracted with his genuine concern for Kaldur’s health and his determination to ignore his rapidly increasing heart rate, Dick didn’t fully grasp the reply. He pressed his hand down and rolled against a particularly large knot.

“I should’ve brought lotion…” Dick muttered to himself. As the thought left his mouth, he finally registered the tone, the implication—the invitation—in Kaldur’s words. “Wait, wha-”

At the same time, Kaldur’s whole body went rigid. Though he was frozen in surprise, his face grew red hot. He stumbled as he turned around.

“Excuse me?” 

The two stared at each other, faces blazing, as they connected the dots: Dick hearing what his own comment sounded like in context of Kaldur’s words and Kaldur realizing Dick hadn’t meant what he thought he’d meant at all. Kaldur concluded Dick had either been trying to ignore the flirting until now or his feelings for Kaldur were so platonic as to render him oblivious to the Atlantean’s attempts at flirting.

Aqualad turned his face away, trying to hide his embarrassment, trying to think of an excuse to leave immediately—or maybe of a time traveler who would be willing to take him back to thirty seconds ago so he could kick his own ass. 

“I didn’t– Forget I said–” He’d spent a year undercover without breaking once, but Nightwing giving him that taken-aback expression for just a second made him babble like an idiot? Kaldur tried to remember if he had Booster Gold’s cellphone number.

“I mean– Well, I didn’t mean–” At the very least, Dick seemed to have the same sudden difficulty with words.

“I know, of course not.” Kaldur said too quickly. No, of course Dick Grayson would not suggest sexual activities with him. Never in their years as sidekicks then teammates did he see them as anything but friends. Kaldur should have expected his attraction to be unrequited. 

“But, um, if you wanted to...” Dick’s voice trailed off hesitantly.

Kaldur looked up. He met Dick’s gaze. There was an unmistakable blush behind the Nightwing mask. Kaldur swallowed, suddenly very aware of how dry his throat way. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What?”

“We don’t have to! I just. If you ever wanted to...” Nightwing gestured vaguely between the two of them, “Um... me and you? I’d be down.”

Kaldur gaped at his friend, convinced that the moment he spoke he’d wake up because, obviously, he was dreaming. 

“I,” The Atlantean finally said, “feel the same.”

“You do? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me?” It wasn’t like Dick hid his bisexuality. And his dating history showed very clearly that he didn’t have any qualms hooking up with teammates.

“I was not sure if you saw me that way,” Kaldur admitted.

“Saw you?” Dick stood aghast. Kaldur-freaking-‘ahm, a man so good-looking thesauruses could replace “synonyms for beautiful” with pictures of his face, didn’t think Dick Grayson was attracted to him? That could not stand.

Dick yanked off his mask so he could look Kaldur directly in the eyes as he said, “You are the most gorgeous man—most gorgeous person—I’ve ever met.” He stepped closer, not quite pinning Kaldur to the conference table, but not giving the older hero physical space to doubt his sincerity either. “Not to mention compassionate and selfless and brave and wise and, I suspect, very kissable.”

One of Aqualad’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised slightly. “Why don’t you test that theory?”

“I intend to–” Dick made an undignified noise when Kaldur cut him off with a firm kiss.

His mouth (and heart) completely captured, Dick leaned in eagerly, planting his hands on the table behind his leader for balance. He drew his tongue back and bit Kaldur’s lower lip experimentally. When Kaldur pressed in harder, Dick took it as encouragement, and another bite rewarded him with a sweet noise somewhere between a whine and a sigh. Dick pressed in closer and brought his hands up to explore Kaldur’s body.

The touch was almost innocent at first: gently holding Kaldur’s hips, tracing shapes down his back, or resting on his abdomen. But as Dick peppered Kaldur’s jaw with kisses before returning to eager lips, one hand moved south to caress the Atlantean’s thigh while the other rose to cup his neck. Kaldur shivered at the feel of gloved fingers against his gills. He had to brace himself against the table to keep from falling over when the smooth fabric brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

Kaldur instinctively slatted his thigh between Dick’s legs. The grip on his other thigh tightened, and Kaldur was simultaneously happy for and frustrated by the hand’s chaste placement. The acrobat ducked down to lick at the gills he’d been playing with. A thrill ran through Kaldur’s insides as his gills fluttered at the sensation of moisture. He couldn’t help his gasp when Dick repeated the motion, slower than before, teasing. 

A moan wrenched itself from Dick’s throat when Kaldur wound one of his hands into Dick’s hair, and on a whim, pulled. Surprised at the reaction, Aqualad removed his hand. He had to lean backwards awkwardly to look Dick in the eyes because of the table pressed against his ass.

“Don’t worry,” A maskless Nightwing assured him with a devilish smile, “I like having my hair pulled. Go ahead, do it again.”

Kaldur hesitantly fisted the thick black hair and tugged. Again, Dick moaned appreciatively. For a man so secretive, he seemed to enjoy making as many noises as possible during intimate activities. Luckily, Kaldur enjoyed drawing those noises out of him. He pulled again and licked Dick’s neck. 

“Ah– Kaldur.” Dick breathed out, rocking against Kaldur’s thigh. The Atlantean was suddenly very aware of the tent in his pants as well as the weight of Dick against him.

And with that awareness came a rush of anxieties and self-doubts, all of which were incredibly difficult to address when gloved hands were pushing his shirt up to feel his chest. The feel of fabric against his smooth skin made him moan. Somewhere among his cacophony of thoughts, Kaldur wondered if he was developing a fetish.

Dick was halfway through undoing Kaldur’s belt when the Team leader finally snapped to attention. He grabbed the hands, jerking them away.

“Di–Nightwing, we can’t.” There was confusion on the acrobat’s flushed face.

“I’m sorry; we can stop.” Dick said, stepping back.

Kaldur missed the warmth immediately. His head spinning and breathing heavy, Kaldur struggled to think of what to say. He didn’t want Dick to think he didn’t want him. At the same time, he didn’t want to sound as desperate as he felt.

“It’s just–Someone might see us, hear us. The League–”

Dick suddenly returned to Kaldur’s personal space. “Nightwing?” Kaldur asked as the younger of the two leaned over him at an odd angle. Kaldur caught the hum of the Watchtower’s hologram interface activating and the dim taps as Dick punched some commands into the computer.

“There,” Dick said, returning to his earlier position, though instead of on Kaldur’s belt, the acrobat’s hands now casually held his hips. 

“Doors locked, security feed on loop, and even hacked the motion sensors for good measure. Though, the only Leaguer left on board is Red Tornado. And considering the Team once had a post-battle make-out party while standing around his limbless body, walking in on me sucking your cock would not be the kinkiest thing he’s seen us do.”

Kaldur’s face heated. “You would–you want to...?” Neptune’s Beard, he was nearly twenty-four-years-old and he couldn’t even say it. Though, part of his reservations came from how all the English words for fellatio sounded curt and unpoetic—especially compared to Atlantean.

Dick seemed to know what he meant though and nodded. He kissed up Kaldur’s neck and along his jaw. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles into Kaldur’s hips. Finally, his breath tickled his ear.

“I want to taste you, Kaldur. I want to know how my name sounds on your lips when I’m swallowing your cock.”

Kaldur whined.

“Would you like that, Kal?” For just a split-second, Nightwing’s voice wavered. The question sounded far more sincere than teasing.

“Yes.” Kaldur heard himself gasp though he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to say anything coherent.

Dick kissed Kaldur’s cheek sweetly, almost lovingly, before slowly lowering to his knees. Kaldur was awed at the sight. Dick licked his way down Kaldur’s abs reverently. Nipping and sucking at his stomach, Dick finally undid Kaldur’s belt buckle and pulled his pants down. Tight as they were normally, even tighter with the growing tent, his pants weren’t easy to get off. As with any wetsuit, there was no underwear underneath. Kaldur shivered once he was exposed—literally for the world to see, he noted, with a glance to the vast window in front of him.

Tense, Kaldur watched, and Dick must have sensed his nervousness because he looked up with a smile that was almost serene. He slid one hand up Kaldur’s thigh. “You want this, right?”

Kaldur nodded insistently. He’d wanted Nightwing for so long, but with the undercover operation and the invasion and the Team and saving the world, he’d never had the time to act on it. Now, finally, he had his chance.

“Relax.” Dick kissed the bump of his hip bone, “Don’t worry, don’t focus, don’t overthink. Just look out the window and feel. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Kaldur leaned more of his weight against the table. The words made him feel weak in the knees. He rested his hand on Dick’s head, gently brushing his fingers through the jet-black hair. He let his arm relax, the muscles loose to follow Dick’s motion rather than control it. He swore he heard Dick purr at the touch.

But suddenly Dick’s eyes were too serious. Had they always been so blue? So sharp that they could see into Kaldur’s soul? His hands were on him, pulling a condom (conveniently retrieved from his utility belt) down his shaft. The younger—and yet far more experienced—of the two kissed the tip of the Atlantean’s already leaking member. Kaldur had to avert his eyes, embarrassed at the activity, at his nakedness, and at himself for lacking the courage to look Dick in the eyes when the young man ran his tongue along his length.

Instead, Kaldur took Dick’s advice and watched the Earth. It was a magnificent view. The stars glittered in the distance like millions of tiny diamonds while his own planet glowed from the light of the sun. He could see the vast blue oceans, making him feel less like the world was watching—judging—him and more like he was home.

Kaldur’s hips jerked when he felt wet warmth around his head. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten what Dick was doing, he’d simply gotten used to the slow licks and kisses. It took great effort for him to keep his hips held still against the table. He gripped Dick’s hair tighter simply because he needed to hold onto something before he fell apart.

The Atlantean’s toes curled the same time Dick’s tongue curled along his shaft. Kaldur studied the heavens outside. He wouldn’t last long if he looked down, he knew. Dick was too beautiful, too skilled for Kaldur to resist unraveling in his hands. He cried out when the world’s second best detective swallowed him even deeper than before.

Dick wrapped a hand around the base of Aqualad’s member—it was lengthy enough that Dick couldn’t swallow it all the way. Maybe with practice, Dick considered as he bobbed his head. The feeling of Kaldur pulling at his hair made him moan around a mouthful of cock. He pulled back with a wet pop and twisted his hand up and down the shaft while flattening his tongue against the tip. Above him, Kaldur made quiet moans like he was still trying to hold back.

Looking up through the bangs that had fallen in his eyes, Dick watched Kaldur’s stunning face. He was gorgeous: biting his lip and staring with wide pupils out the window at the solar system beyond. Standing half-naked, bathed in Earthlight, was a good look for the Atlantean hero. Dick hallowed his cheeks, and his own erection twitched at the way Kaldur threw his head back with a groan. Not being able to kiss that long neck along its elegant gills was the only downside to having Kaldur in his mouth as far as Dick was concerned.

Kaldur tried in vain to even his breath. He gripped the table edge tight as he saw a whole new set of stars. He felt the arousal rising in his gut and prayed to Neptune that he would last just a little longer. He looked back at the Earth, glowing and beautiful and something to concentrate on other than the wet warmth of Dick’s mouth. Without really thinking about it, he tightened his grasp on Dick’s hair. The acrobat’s moan probably would’ve been a wail if it weren’t muffled around Kaldur’s cock. As it was, the desperate sound was so loud Kaldur looked towards its source instinctively.

The sight of Nightwing on his knees, one hand stroking Kaldur’s cock toward the base and the other clutching Kaldur’s thigh like his life depended on it, was like something out of a wet dream. Dick looked up at him through sweat-damp bangs. Those eyes, bluer than any sea he knew, were so lustful, so singularly focused on Kaldur’s face, that Dick’s expression appeared almost reverential.

Kaldur came with a gasp. Squeezing his eyes shut and barely able to breathe, his orgasm ran through him with electrifying pleasure. Dick stuffed the cock as far down his throat as he could manage and swallowed around it, working Kaldur through the orgasm as he spilled into the condom. As the Atlantean struggled to steady his breathing—part of him desperate for the ocean rather than open air—Dick let the flaccid penis drop from his lips. Kaldur kept his eyes shut, afraid of what he would see when he opened them.

Is he disappointed? Did I cum too soon? Or maybe I did not engage enough? Dammit, all I could manage was moans and grunts! Did he want me to dirty talk? Oh Neptune, what do I say now? Are we to walk away and never speak of this again?

Eventually, Kaldur did look down. Dick sat on his knees—parted lips red and swollen, face flushed a delicious pink, blue eyes glazed over, and chest rising and falling with every panting breath. His erection strained underneath his Nightwing costume.

He’s still hard. I didn’t think about that at all! Kaldur’s chiding thoughts spoiled the seductive image at his feet.

“You’re gorgeous.” Dick said, bringing Kaldur back into the moment with a jolt.

“What?” Gorgeous? Obviously, he was fit and had nice skin along with unique eyes and hair, but could anyone really use the word gorgeous to describe him? Apparently, Dick thought so.

Nightwing stood up slowly, before wrapping his arms around Kaldur’s neck and staring him right in the eyes. The feeling of Dick’s hard cock poking against his thigh furthered Kaldur’s feelings of guilt.

“You. Are. Gorgeous.” Dick repeated earnestly. “Your body, your face, and don’t get me started on those sounds you made. I could’ve cum untouched.”

The thought of that sent arousal shuddering through Kaldur’s body. He slung one arm around Dick’s waist, reaching down to grab a handful of ass. His other hand snaked between them and palmed at the bulge in Nightwing’s uniform. Dick’s whole body shivered at the contact.

“But, I haven’t made you cum,” Kaldur pressed the heel of his hand against the erection. “Yet.” Kaldur kissed Dick’s jaw and the bit of his neck not covered by the Nightwing suit, biting and sucking but not so much as to leave marks.

Dick hissed and ground against the Atlantean’s hand. He was desperate to feel what the webbing between those fingers would feel like on his bare skin. He wanted those hands rubbing his nipples, clawing at his hair, shoving their way into Dick’s mouth. He gripped Kaldur’s tattooed shoulders tight. From the grind of his leader’s palm to the images of all the ways Kaldur could do him, Dick was close.

Suddenly, a red light flickered from the table and a small alert sound beeped at them incessantly. Dick sprang away from Kaldur like he’d gotten shocked and dove for the holographic screens popping up from the conference table.

“What is that?” Kaldur questioned.

“The motion detectors. I set an alert in case someone started walking our way.” Dick said as he frantically typed in commands. “Red Tornado—he might have noticed something was up with the security system.”

Kaldur flushed deeply, “Wh-he’s coming our way?”

“Yeah but it’s fine! Just act natural! Get your pants on and act natural.”

Kaldur tossed the condom and condom wrapper down a nearby trash-shoot while pulling up his pants. As he was refastening his belt he looked over to Dick who was still working at the computer. Though he’d put his mask back on, his hair was utterly debauched and he still sported an impressive hard-on.

Kaldur coughed, “Ahem, Dick…you still–”

“My dick, I know. You sorta have that effect on me…Red Tornado incoming in fifteen seconds.” Dick plopped down into one of the chairs, and Kaldur sat beside him. Dick crossed his legs strategically.

Dick started compulsively running his fingers through his hair, “I look like a wreck, don’t I?”

“You’re beautiful.” Kaldur answered without thinking.

They sat blushing at each other until Red Tornado walked in.

“Aqualad, Nightwing, you are both still here.” The robot observed as he strode into the conference room. He conveyed surprise despite his monotone voice.

“Ah, yes. We thought we could use this time to discuss team-bonding exercises.” Kaldur improvised with practiced grace.

Dick scrolled through files on the computer, not bothering to even skim the titles of each document. He was doing his best to angle away from Red Tornado without looking too obvious. Kaldur didn’t think it was convincing, but the android still had trouble with human customs, so who knew.

“I see. Then excuse my interruption. I thought I noticed an inconsistency in the Watchtower security feed, so I came to investigate personally.”

“Oh um, that would be my fault.” Dick said, running his fingers through his hair again, but managing to maintain eye contact with the Justice Leaguer. “I was trying to show Kaldur some new ways to bypass security in case he’s ever on a mission without a hacker.”

“That is a useful skill. However, I do not think the Watchtower’s systems are an appropriate practice tool—especially not without prior notification and approval.” Red Tornado said. 

“Of course. I apologize for our irresponsibility.” Kaldur said immediately.

The robot nodded in acceptance and bid goodbye. The two Young Justice leaders watched Red Tornado leave until he was completely out of sight. Then they glanced at each other. Neither Dick nor Kaldur were sure if their former den-mother had believed them or not.

“Well, that was a mood killer.” Kaldur muttered.

Dick was silent for a moment before he finally asked, “What would you say if I invited you to my place to continue our…bonding exercise?”  
Kaldur had to admit he was slightly surprised by the offer. But, as long as Dick was giving him this chance, the Atlantean intended on taking it.

“I don’t know.” Kaldur said playfully. He leaned closer to Dick, “Don’t you want to protect your secret identity?” He knew Dick always enjoyed his sarcastic sense of humor.

Without missing a beat, Dick said, “No worries, I’ll wear the mask.” He then pressed his lips near Kaldur’s ear and whispered, “Just the mask.”

“I’d like to see that.” Kaldur said, feeling his cock twitch. Somehow it was already eager for round two.

Kaldur kissed the human’s lips. There was no pretense to the kiss at all. They immediately began biting and licking at each other’s mouth. Kaldur groaned when Dick turned to the Atlantean’s neck, specifically to suck on those delicate pink gills.

“Let’s go then, yeah?” Dick asked between sucks and kisses and licks.

“Mmhmm.” Kaldur and Dick made their way quickly to the Zeta Tube. They only paused their make out session while teleporting to Bludhaven because they didn’t need their molecules mixed together. At least not in that way.

The two appeared in a small garage that held some various bits of Nightwing gear, emergency kits, and the motorcycle Nightwing occasionally used. The garage lead to an alleyway connecting two empty streets in Bludhaven’s warehouse district. Kaldur could hear fog horns in the distance. They were near the wharf it seemed.

With Dick’s motorcycle, getting to his apartment should have been easy, but as Dick grabbed helmets he suggested that Kaldur drive.

“I-I don’t think I could handle driving right now.” And when that explanation failed to satisfy Kaldur the masked hero continued cheeks flushing crimson, “At least, not a motorcycle. I, um, I don’t think I could do that without getting very distracted.”

Kaldur wanted to ask, “Are you saying you’re turned on by motorcycles or the thought of me behind you?” But he bit his tongue. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he got an answer.

Kaldur sped along the streets, trying to catch all the green lights. Dick held onto the Atlantean’s waist and gave directions through the comms installed in their helmets. Kaldur found Dick’s voice in his ear and the feel of him pressed along his back excruciatingly arousing.

The moment they parked near the apartment building and dismounted, Kaldur and Dick surged forward into another desperate kiss. Dick had put on some civvies over his Nightwing outfit and swapped the mask for the classic sunglasses, but even through the old pair of jeans, Kaldur could easily feel the man’s impossibly hard erection.

Slowly crossing from the concealed parking spot, up the stairs, and finally through Dick’s front door, the teammates clawed at each other’s skin and clothes while kissing like they were competing to see who could give the biggest hickey.

“I gotta change.” Dick said in between wet kisses. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He planted a last kissed on Kaldur’s cheek and walked away.

Words couldn’t explain the cold sense of loss Kaldur felt as Dick slid out of his arms. Alone in an unfamiliar apartment, the doubts and second-guesses were free to swirl around his mind uninhibited. Kaldur looked around the room. It was a simple one bedroom apartment. The walls were off-white and held no decoration, there wasn’t much furniture to speak, the room was dominated by a large couch, and the kitchen appliances were all outdated.

Kaldur stood stiffly, not knowing what to do. Should he sit? Take off his clothes? Follow Dick into his bedroom? For that matter, why hadn’t Dick pulled him into the bedroom in the first place? Kaldur couldn’t let himself read into it.

Realizing he’d been pacing between the kitchen area and the living room, Kaldur decided to sit on the couch. It was comfortable despite its threadbare appearance. His knee bounced uneasily, and Kaldur had to physically hold it down. He searched the room for something to occupy his thoughts. 

What’s taking Dick so long? Has he changed his mind?

Kaldur’s gaze stuck to a photograph of Dick with Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, and Jason. His heart panged with sorrow and guilt. He remembered when it happened and how Dick broke apart, never to be quite the same again. The Atlantean swallowed thickly; he too had changed.

“Hey beautiful,” A breathy voice said from behind the blonde man.

Kaldur turned to see Dick Grayson leaning against his apartment wall, one arm stretching above him, the other bent with hand on hip. Dick wore only two things: his Nightwing mask and a pair of lacey dark blue panties that left nothing to the imagination. The acrobat stood in utter confidence with his chest out, his muscular legs completely bare, and all his scars and bruises on full display.

For a moment, the two heroes just stared at each other, the blush on their cheeks growing ever hotter, the erections between their legs growing ever harder. When Kaldur could only manage an awed, “…Dick,” the unfairly gorgeous man strolled over to stand in front of him. With Kaldur sitting while Dick stood, his crotch—and those lace panties—were practically right in Kaldur’s face.

“Do you like what you see, gorgeous?” Dick gently stroked Kaldur’s chin.

“Yes.” Kaldur croaked, throat dry. “You’re…” he paused to think of an adequate adjective, “stunning.”

Dick slipped out of his seductive persona as a shy smile crossed his face. “Speak for yourself, Kal.”

“I mean it. Let me show you.” Kaldur says evenly, keeping Dick’s masked gaze for a second longer before leaning forward to lick at the lace-covered bulge. 

Dick gasped at the feel of Kaldur’s tongue through fabric. The thick muscle pressed against Dick’s erect cock, licking up until Kaldur reached the tip and sucked him over the panties. Kaldur really was developing a kink. He almost wished Dick had kept the gloves on as he reaches out a hand to stroke Kaldur’s close-cropped hair. 

“You feel so good, Kaldur. Ah, I should’ve known you’d be good at this too.” Dick said, voice breathy as he watched Kaldur’s plush lips pucker around the head of his cock. His panties were ruined with saliva and pre-cum, the wet lace sticking even closer to Dick’s cock then before. 

Kaldur was slow with his ministrations, taking time to kiss every inch of cock. Dick wished he’d been as diligent when he had Kaldur in his mouth. His first time with Kaldur’s thick, delicious cock on his tongue and he barely savored any of it. Dick sighed, both at himself and the feel of Kaldur’s movements.

“You’re too amazing. And—fuck—that mouth of yours is like heaven.” Dick encouraged, massaging around the tattoo on Kaldur’s shoulder while his other hand held the Altantean’s head in place on his cock. From the back of his throat, he let out a groan as Kaldur reached up to slide his webbed fingers between his legs, teasing his balls before rubbing over his ass. Dick watched as at the same time Kaldur’s gills flare as swallowed down as much of Dick’s covered cock as is comfortable. 

The heat of Kaldur’s mouth made Dick want to scream. “Should we—Nnn—take this to the bedroom?”

Kaldur slid off Dick’s tip with a slick pop and dragged his eyes from the cock up his body to meet his gaze. “There are things I’d like to do to you that would be easier in a bed.”

The words momentarily knocked the wind from Dick’s lungs, and breathless he grabbed Kaldur’s hand to lead him the short distance to the bedroom. Kaldur stopped Dick before he jumped onto the bed to grab him by the hips and peel off his soaked underwear.

“You won’t need these.” He whispered into Dick’s ear. “Now on your stomach.”

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” Dick asked, complying eagerly.

Kaldur pulled his shirt over his head with one hand in one fluid motion and threw it to the ground. Dick squirmed on his belly and stretched his neck to watch Kaldur strip. Kaldur reached the foot of the bed cups Dick’s ass cheeks. He admired the globes while he kneaded into the muscle underneath the thick fat. 

“I’ve wanted to eat you out for so long.” Kaldur said, words that made Dick gasp excitedly. 

“You have any protection?” Kaldur asked.

“There’re dental dams in the drawer with the condoms.” Dick pointed to the bedside table. “Plus lube and don’t be surprised-”

“Wow,” Kaldur said, because Dick tried to warn him too late. The drawer was filled to the brim with a literal rainbow of condoms, a variety of dental dams, gloves, many flavors of lube, as well as vibrators, dildos, and butt plugs.

“Listen-” Dick began, a little defensively, but Kaldur climbed in bed and shut him up with a filthy, wet kiss.

“Oh, Honey, don’t worry.” Kaldur said in a low, sultry voice, “That was a ‘wow’ of excitement.” 

Kaldur gave Dick another kiss before backing up to gather his ass in his hands. Dick moaned as the webbing between his fingers pressed close to his skin. Dick grasped at his sheets and spread his knees while Kaldur licked one of his ass dimples.

“Mmm. You do have the best ass. Somehow looks even better out of costume.” Kaldur said as he continued to kiss around everywhere except where he was placing the dam. He bit Dick’s hip. and slid one hand off Dick’s ass around to his leaking member. As he did, his tattoos lit up and a gentle current sparked along Dick’s skin where his fingers touched.

Dick gasped and squirmed, not sure which direction to press towards.

“No fair.” He whined breathlessly as Kaldur sucked a hickey into his tailbone.

“You want me to stop?” Kaldur asked, teasing along Dick’s length.

“Never.” Dick said.

Finally, Kaldur moved to place both hands on the acrobat’s ass, one hand holding the dam in place while he lowered his face. He licked and sucked and kissed until finally he pressed his thick tongue against Dick’s hole. Only the thinnest barrier between them, Dick whined as the strong muscle circled his rim.

Kaldur kneaded Dick’s ass cheeks, continuing to excite his skin with electric, Atlantean magics. Dick’s breath was coming fast and heavy, and his cock dripped between his legs. He fisted the sheets that slipped along his chest, brushing against increasingly sensitive nipples while Kaldur’s tongue pressed hard against him, licked up his crack, circled his rim and repeated. Every once in a while, he teased working the hole open with the muscle only to return to his previous routine.

Dick bucked toward Kaldur’s mouth, and the Atlantean had to use his strength to keep Dick still. Dick keened and arced against the bed as Kaldur finally pushed his tongue passed his tight ring. Licking it open while gripping Dick’s ass like it was the only thing tethering him to this world.

Dick pressed his forehead into the mattress and tried to remember to breath while Kaldur fucked into him. His vocal cords burned with his groans and cries of pleasure. Meanwhile, Kaldur just calmly hummed against Dick’s hole, the vibrations making Dick squirm more.

Sensing Dick’s desperation, Kaldur moved one hand to firmly grip Dick’s cock, the cool webs making the acrobat mewl.

“Fuck, Kaldur, I love your hands. Your hands and that mouth. I don’t think I can ever even look at another mouth because it won’t be as good as yours. Shit. You’re so good, so fucking talented.” Dick said, not even fully conscious of what he’s saying.

Kaldur continued to pump Dick’s cock and thrust his tongue as deep as he can. Dick hissed.

“God, yes, please, Kaldur!” Dick shout into the mattress, his knuckles turning white from the effort of holding onto the sheets. His knees were starting to hurt in the best sort of way as Kaldur relentlessly fucked his tongue into him. His grip on Dick’s cock tightened and he twisted his hand expertly. Dick knew he couldn’t last much longer.

“Kaldur! I’m-!” Dick tried to warn, but he was already spilling into Kaldur’s hand. Kaldur moved his head as his lover fucked himself dry into his palm, instead nipping at the meat of his ass cheek where a hand-shaped bruise would soon be forming.

Dick lay quietly, just breathing for long enough that Kaldur broke the silence, “Was I too rough?”

“No. No, you were spectacular.” Dick managed through his panting. He flipped over and reached for Kaldur’s hand, covered with his cum. “You were so, so good.” He said as he lapped at the webbing, cleaning it of his taste. Kaldur shuddered at the feeling of his hand and the thin, sensitive skin between his fingers being so thoroughly licked.

Kaldur’s cheeks burned at the sight of Dick, holding one of his hands with both of his own and licking his own cum off it. It was so dirty, yet he loved it. His cock practically jumped as he thought about the other things Dick could do with that tongue. He didn’t quite remember when he’d gotten hard again. Probably when he started sucking Dick’s cock. 

Now that they were facing each other, and Kaldur sat on his knees, Dick took notice of the fully hard member. He moved one hand to wrap around Kaldur’s erection and with several quick, expert pumps had the Atlantean cumming for the second time that night. He seemed to relish in how the cum splashed on his chest and chin and decorated his palm. Dick’s grin was so intoxicating Kaldur had to lean in to capture that mouth, cum be damned.

After Dick grabbed a washcloth to clean them both up, they lay in bed together, Kaldur sleepily resting his head against Dick’s chest. Dick looked down at Kaldur and said,

“Kaldur. There’s something I want you to know.” 

Kaldur peaked up at him curiously, “Yes?”

Dramatically, Dick peeled his mask off to reveal familiar blue eyes. “My real identity is Dick Grayson.”

Kaldur nearly choked he starts laughing so hard. Dick held him close as he too dissolved into a fit of giggles. When they regained their breath, Kaldur kissed Dick senseless again.

"Thank you. Does that mean we can do this again?"

Dick returned Kaldur's kiss enthusiastically before replying, "I would love that. Anything you're willing to give, Kal, I'll take."

Kaldur sighed and rested his head once more on the man's chest, "Same here, Dick. I just want to be with you." His arms wrapped around Dick’s waist, and they fell asleep tangled together, smiles still playing on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know there was some extra stuff after the Watchtower blow job bit, but hopefully it was all good? I'm not very experienced with writing smut, so let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Also! Practice safe sex, ask for consent, and negotiate kinks, even if the characters in fic aren't always good about that.


End file.
